Bath
by queen fair
Summary: Sequel to "Hernia" Artie is sick and his fever is making him very unsanitary. Sam comes to clean his friend up with a little sponge bath. Slashy and fluffy please review


Artie felt terrible. It was obvious he had the flue. The evidence being sore glands a fever and ackes. He had to skip school, something he hated doing because he looked forward to Glee club. Artie could here footsteps coming up the stairs and then to his bedroom door.

"Mom?" he called out.

"No it's just me Artie." It was none other then Sam.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here?" The sick boy asked. Sam just smiled and answered

"Just stopping by to see how my Avatar buddies feeling. Your mom had to run out for a minute and I told her id watch you till she got back." This answer satisfied Aries curiosity.

"So how bad are you?" The blond boy observed his ill friend with his hansom eyes.

"Drenched in my own sweat." Was his answer. It was true Artie looked as if someone threw a bucket of water on him.

"Well I should change your sheets this isn't sanitary for a sick person." Artie agreed and he let Sam help him into his chair so his friend could clean up his bed. Sam wasn't worried about getting sick he had two younger siblings after all. Artie told Sam where he could get fresh sheets in the house and in no time at all his blonde hero prepared the bed nicely. But Sam had added something. It was a long beech towel.

"Sam I know I look like I have been swimming but I don't think ill need that." Artie joked. His friend laughed but said

"You'll need it when I give you your sponge bath." This halted Artie.

"Dude staying in those pajamas isn't good plus we need to clean you up or you can get nastier."

"But Sam it seems so wearied you being my friend and all." Arties cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment.

"Artie relaxed your one of my best friends. I have no problem doing this for you."

"But I'd be naked." Artie stammered.

"So? We share a locker room together. Just the other day Puck helped Finn with a hernia problem." Sam explained.

"Really?" Artie asked surprised.

"Yep we are friends dude I'd do anything for you." Artie was touched by these words.

"Ok…then" Sam smiled and helped Artie lay flat on his back on the towel. He left the room for a few moments and returned with a basin filled soapy water and a sponge.

"Now lets get you out of these cloths" As Sam said this he pulled Arties shirt off exposing his chest. Then the part that Artie felt nervous about came. As Sam hooked his fingers into Arties sleep pants he spoke once more.

"If you get an erection don't worry about it happens," This helped Artie clear his anxiety. Slowly Sam pulled down and off Arties pants then did the same with his briefs. Artie had the great desire to cover his junk but Sam did not looked bothered at all and simply said

"No wonder Brittany liked being with you." This killed the awkwardness with both boys laughter. Sam decided to work himself from top to bottom. It was easy enough for him to get Artie face and neck. He then slowly did Arties chest gently touching each nipple. Sam then went to his friend's arms and hands. Artie was feeling refreshed and relaxed. Sam cleaned the belly button then went lower. Artie was nervous. Though his bottom half didn't work his genitals did have some feeling.

"Is it going to be to awkward for you if I touch it?" Sam asked.

"No…go ahead." Artie chocked out. Sam gingerly took Arties member in his hand and careful cleaned it from head to shaft. Immediately the sick boy got hard much to his embarrassment.

"Its okay Artie almost done, just got to get your balls." Sam cleaned them softly rubbing both spheres softly. Artie stopped a moan with a lot of effort. Once the groin was done Sam did both legs and feet.

"Now that we got you front Ill do your back…I'm going to have to wash your butt to Artie." Sam warned. Artie gave him the ok relieved he wouldn't feel it. Sam turned his friend over and washed his back being gentle with the shoulder blades. He then got to Arties peach colored bottom and cleaned the little cheeks with care both jiggling with a small lair of baby fat. Sam took two fingers and spread them giving Arties entrance a little once over. Once the cleaning and small humiliation was done Sam dried his friend off then washed Arties hair gave him deodorant and put a little baby power on his privates. He then put some fresh pajamas on his friend.

"Sam I cant tell you enough how much this meant to me. You're a good friend." It was Sam's turn to feel touched.

"Any time body ill always be there for you."

The end

Thinking of putting Kurt in the next one hope you liked. And I know it wasn't the most accurate sponge bath but I wanted to make it a little sexy.


End file.
